No Regrets
by demonboynaruto
Summary: Basically Sasukes dead Sakuras depressed and Naruto helps its better than it sounds i think....


Well I got bored and this is the product of my boredom its not great but its not horrible either I wrote this in like an hour so ya… basically the plot is Sasuke died of unknown reasons anbu found him this is a year later and Sakura's depressed Naruto helps ya… that's about it read review you know the drill

"He's dead Naruto! Dead!" screeched Sakura.

"I… I know that Sakura-chan but you shouldn't be doing this your hurting yourself," murmured Naruto.

"Don't you fucking tell me what I can and can't do Uzumaki," screamed Sakura as she threw back another shot.

"Sakura-chan it hurts to see you doing this. Sasuke wouldn't want you to be dealing with his death like this." complained Naruto cringing at the mention of his friends name.

"Hurts… Ha. You have no idea Naruto. You… You didn't lose someone you are in love with," said Sakura. Naruto felt his heart tear at her words.

"Your right I didn't lose someone I'm in love with. But that doesn't change the fact that your hurting your body right now Sakura you're a medic-nin you know what alcohol does to a person." stated Naruto

"I know exactly what it does to a person, it helps them forget…" murmured Sakura into her glass of sake "which you seem to know how to do pretty fricking well."

"You know that's not true Sakura-chan. I… I just have different ways of coping with it besides killing myself with alchohol." said Naruto.

"So what, does that make me a bad person. Are my coping methods not up to your standards," spat Sakura.

"Sakura-chan I just want you to stop drinking and be yourself I know it's hard. Just please stop you're going to die if you keep doing this." begged Naruto.

"I'm already dead, I died when… when he did," cried Sakura."Your not dead Sakura-chan if… if you died I don't know what I'd do," whispered Naruto. He was shocked to say the least she had never gone as far as to say she was dead. "So just let me take you home."

"Fine! If it will stop your bitching at me I'll go but I'll be back tomorrow and you'll just have to come get me again," sickly chuckled Sakura as she held out her hand in anticipation. This had become a game Sakura tormented him with every night. She would try to kill herself with misery and booze until Naruto came around and literally begged on hands and knees for her to stop. She supposed this was the only thing that had kept her alive this long if she even considered herself a living being.

"Thanks," sighed Naruto he didn't know how much more of this he could take. He grasped her hand, threw some money on the table and stormed out of the dingy bar with her sullen body in tow. Snaking their way through the red light district they made their way to Sakura's poorly furnished apartment. Stretching his fingers through his back pocket he retrieved a small key twisting it in Sakura's locked door and then proceeding to essentially kick the door open all the while trying to keep a drunken Sakura upright. Naruto dragged a half conscious Sakura through the doorframe and into her bedroom. Sakura completely collapsed halfway to her bedroom forcing Naruto to carry her the rest of the way. She started to snore lightly as Naruto cradled her in his arms. He would've thought it cute if not under the circumstances. Naruto slipped into her tiny bedroom careful to not jostle her. Just as he was about to set her down when she started suck on one of his fingers. Staring down at her with astonished eyes he realized she was still sleeping. He started to enjoy the warmth of her mouth enveloping his hand. She started to swivel her tongue around his lone pointer finger all the while lightly sucking on it. Naruto pictured her doing such a thing consciously to an entire different area that was now throbbing in need. But then she started the murmur words. Naruto craned his head to hear what she was saying. Immediately he knew he wished he hadn't.

"Mmmmhmmmm Sasuke-kun you taste so good," moaned Sakura still in deep sleep. Naruto nearly dropped her and burst out crying then. The only thing that had stopped him was the fact she might be hurt if he dropped her now. He gently placed her on the bed and covered her body. He then scrambled out of the room while holding back tears, he then found himself starring back at an image of himself in her bathroom mirror. Sighing at his appearance he finally let the tears leak from his eyes that have threatened to burst forth since nearly a year ago. Nearly a year ago Sasuke's body had been found by an ANBU team and brought back to the village for identification. The worst part of the memory was seeing Sakura's heart destroyed before Naruto's very eyes and knowing there was not a thing he could do to stop it. She basically broke down after that she didn't talk to anyone she barely ate or slept, she never took on missions anymore refusing any given to her. Within the first week she had tried to kill herself swallowing over a bottle of aspirin. Naruto rushed her to the hospital barely making it in time. He didn't leave her side for over 2 months after that sleeping on her roof at night never further then a few steps just in case. After a few months he deduced she was stable enough to live on herself. She finally took on missions again but along with missions came her alcoholism. Now Naruto was by her side every night until he knew she was safe. Which brings him to tonight. Wiping away his tears he stared at the bloated dreary eyed figure in the mirror. He looked like shit and that was putting it bluntly. Taking a few more moment to absorb his image he sighed and walked into her kitchen. Grabbing a glass he filled it with water. He walked back towards her bedroom setting it on her night stand. He reached in his back pocket producing 2 aspirin setting them by the water. He tried to avoid looking at Sakura fearing another breakdown. But his sentiment was soon to fail as he tried to leave her room and her voice interrupted him.

"Did… did you really mean what you said back in the bar?" whispered Sakura.

"I meant all of it, but which part in particular?" asked Naruto.

"That I'm not dead," said Sakura. Naruto whirled back around and stared directly back in her dead eyes.

"Especially that, if you died Sakura I..I… I don't know," murmured Naruto.

"Then prove it," said Sakura.

"Wah.. What," questioned Naruto.

"You heard me Uzumaki, prove to me I'm alive kick me hit me do something I need to know I'm alive," said Sakura frantically as she moved across the room and backing him into a wall.

"I… Wha.. You.. You know I could never hurt you, why would you even ask that," panicked Naruto.

"If you cant do that then maybe you can do some other action to make me feel… alive," said Sakura whispering the last part in his ear the licking the length of it. She then forced her body against his grabbing his hand forcing it to fondle her breast while her hand went to his crotch rubbing it frantically. Their lips met in a bruising force. She crushed her lips against his her tongue darting out trying to squirm its way into his mouth. Finally succeeding in her task her tongue caressed his while her hand squeezed his hardening member. Naruto's mind finally seemed to be recovering from the jet lag.

"Wait Sakura-chan we.. I.. can't do this," spat out Naruto as he pushed Sakura away.

"Sure you can or at least your body can," stated Sakura as she squeezed his member once more earning a groan from Naruto.

"Sakura-chan please your hurting me I can't do this especially when your drunk. It would just end badly," whimpered Naruto.

"Naruto please I'm hurting right now I need to feel something, besides you're the only one I could do this with now," whispered Sakura as she wove her hand in his bring it to her lips and peppering it in kisses.

"Are.. Are you serious, you'd really want to do _that with me," asked Naruto_

"_Well there's no competition now you're always going to be my number one person now," said Sakura before taking his pointer finger and lightly sucked on it. She slowly swayed her body against his grinding on his thigh._

"_No regrets afterwards," questioned Naruto his voice cracking with every word. Sakura shook her head from side to side._

"_Mmmmhmmmm you taste so good Naruto," whispered Sakura into Naruto's ear. That was it for Naruto_

_He attacked her lips vigorously forcing her head to press into his. Sakura's tongue grinded against Naruto's lips asking for permission to enter to which Naruto happily obliged. Naruto's hands wandered Sakura's body finally settling on her breasts. Gently and experimentally squeezing finding what she liked and didn't like. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck pulling and guiding him to the bed. Naruto practically ripped through her shirt and short as he hastily removed them. Sakura wasn't nearly as restraintful as Naruto had been literally ripping his clothes to shreds. Soon they were clad in only their underwear. They kept swaying their way across Sakura's room until Naruto felt the back of his knees pressed against Sakura's bed. Suddenly he felt himself falling and something ripping. Naruto bounced as his back hit the bed and his member sprang free as the fabric of his froggy boxers rip to shreds. Sakura was soon to follow his path except her underwear came off in singular pieces rather then shreds. Landing on his chest Sakura's searched for his hands in the dark. Finally finding one she grabbed it and forced it to her breast gasping as his rough skin fondled her breast. Her lips searched for his and she pressed then gently in a loving way to his._

"_Naruto I want you inside me," gasped Sakura._

"_Are you sure no regrets," asked Naruto_

"_No regrets I promise," said Sakura as she took a hold of his member and placed it at her entrance. She slowly impaled herself on his rod of flesh. He soon met her virgin wall she raised her hips back until only the tip was inside her and suddenly dropped her hips with all the force she could muster. Naruto met her lips in an instant muffling her screams. Finally after about a half a minute he broke away pecking her face and neck with small kisses easing her pain. Sakura then experimentally raised her hips and brought them back down it was only an inch but it was enough to make her shudder in anticipation. Soon she was slamming her hips into his with wild abandonment. Her eyes closed and she rode him for her own pleasure. All Naruto could hope to do was hold out until she came praying it would help her emotional status even a little. And if it did the prospect of doing this again didn't seem that appalling to him. Soon whimpers erupted from her throat and her breaths came out in shallow gasps. _

"_G.. Go… Gonna cum," bellowed Sakura "please just a little longer I'm almost there just a little more." Naruto gasped at her words he knew he could make it if he just held on a while longer her could help her he could do something. Naruto started meeting her thrust doubling her pleasure. She stared Naruto in the eyes mouth wide open but nothing came out. Her hips seemed to pick up pace Naruto squeezed her nipple while he nibbled on the other and pinched her clitoris. _

"_C… Cu… Cuming! Fuck! NARUTO!" screamed Sakura. Naruto smiled in satisfaction as he felt her walls convulse around him trying to milk his member but he wouldn't give up quite yet. Thrusting up into her hips as fast as he could desperately trying to prolong her orgasm as long as he could. And his idea worked she continued to gasp and frantically brought her hips down onto his loving her oversensitive state. Naruto could feel he was close he felt as if he was about to explode._

"_Sakura-chan go.. gonna cum," gasped Naruto._

"_Inside me I want you to come inside," moaned Sakura._

"_But you might get pregnant," grunted Naruto_

"_Don't care do it," screamed Sakura. She made her point by wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him in close. She squeezed her clit tightening her walls trying to earn an orgasm out of him. Rocking her hips faster then she had the entire time she finally succeeded. Naruto spurted inside her filling her to the brim. Sakura moaned at the feeling of her insides being filled. Sighing she removed him from inside her and curled up against his side. Naruto wrapped his arms around her moaning lightly._

"_No regrets right Naruto," asked Sakura_

"_No regrets Sakura-chan," replied Naruto as he buried his head in her pink hair memorizing the scent. "I love you Sakura-chan," but she was already fast asleep._


End file.
